Let's Find It
by xMainstreamEmoBrdlineHardcorex
Summary: When Rachel winds up in up in small town Ohio she may just find the one thing she wants most in the world. Love. friendly, fatherly, and maybe she might get really lucky and find it romantically too. R/P Q/F


**Let's find it.**

**A/N Come with me now… sorry I just love Buffy. Okay so back to my hello, hi, this is my first Glee fanfic and personally I say screw Finn and Quinn, Puck and Rachel are perfect together!**

**Okay, so I'm very bad at posting when I say I'm going to post so I will need you guys to be violent if necessary to get me of my lazy arse and update. So threats are welcomed.**

**Okay so just to clear a few things up this is going to be AU and OC a bit so yeah. But err I hope you like it, also as much as I love Rachel's character I can't stand her taste in music so I will take control there and give her a bit of… awesomeness**

**Alright on with the story. **

**Chapter 1.**

Rachel listened as the bass vibrated off the walls. She was lying in bed with her hands resting lightly on her stomach and was staring at the white roof above her. Thoughts raced though her head and a pounding pain started behind her left eye.

_Saying sorry we're falling apart  
wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start_

Her father was dead. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Her father couldn't hurt her any more. She was free. She was free, but when she thought back to her dreams she's been having every night for the last week she thought weakly, Was she free or did this just create a whole new prison?

Rachel closed her eyes tightly when she felt the pain in the bottom of her belly which could only be released with tears. After much debate about where she would go it was finally decided that her uncle Logan was the best possible care giver at this time, well him and his husband, Tony.

And so she was shipped of Lima Ohio. A small, little town, where small, little things happen. A place where people cared if your father was beating the crap out of you. A place where people asked if you were okay, and really cared how you answered. It was a small town.

_Saying goodbye this time, this time  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry_

The words seemed to echo through the almost empty room, or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

***

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman walked down the halls of McKinley High with a bright red slushy in his hand. It was cherry, his favorite. He took a long swig before he started to chock. There she was, this small, elf like, girl. She was short and had long dark brown locks falling down her back. She was wearing a black and dark purple tartan mini with black knee high socks with purple skulls on them. Her tank-top was the same purple and she had a sheer black overcoat.

Puck dropped his slushy along with his jaw.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus! _Was the only thought running through his mind.

Rachel Berry was slowly sorted through her newly acquired locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath in, she reluctantly turned. It was moments like this that she missed Blaze most. Confronting people is not her strong suit, to be completely honest she was always that socially awkward girl in the corner. Blaze helped her in more ways than one a) he gave her a rare boost of courage and b) he usually took control when the situation became too much for her. He was her best friend, if she was completely honest with herself, her only friend. But until now that never bothered her.

Squaring her shoulders she lifted her gaze to a beautiful blond girl in a cheerleading costume.

Great just what she needed.

Quinn took one look at the new kid and decided this girl just bought herself a ticket to bottom of the high school monarchy. Who the hell did this girl think she is, her i-pod was blaring in her ears, although she wore little makeup somehow she still gave the impression of 'emo'.

Looking around she noticed all her peers where looking to her to make the dissension upon the station of this girl. Maybe it was because she didn't eat breakfast that morning or maybe because her period was a week late and she was _never_ late.

Whatever the reason Quinn knew what she could do to make herself feel better. As she walked over to the new chick she couldn't help but notice Puck gapping at said girl his eyes slightly unfocused as if he was somewhere else entirely. Quinn didn't like that, mainly because Puck never stared at any girl like that before, what was so special about this pompous bitch. She hadn't even made an effort to talk to any one!

When Quinn reached the girl, she was doing something her locker so her back was turned to face her. She slowly tapped the girls' shoulder, after a slow turn around her eyes meet Quinn's.

Quinn stopped short when she saw the slight burse buried under the girls' make-up, it covered the left side of her face and Quinn let out a small gasp of shock.

Rachel could pinpoint the exact moment the girl noticed the burse that ran along the left side of her face, it's the moment she steps back gives her _that look, _the look of pity. Go how Rachel hate's that look. Not because she hated the fact they knew, it's because, even though they knew they did fuck all to stop it. They ignored it, pretended that she wasn't covered in burses pretended they didn't know exactly what was happening.

Rachel turned back to her locker to collect her books then slammed it and started to walk away when she felt a hand grab her elbow. She didn't want to turn around but when the girl didn't let go Rachel gave in.

"Who did this to you?" the girl whispered,

"No one who matters, it's over." Rachel replies, her voice is nothing than a harsh crock,

"Come on lets go to the bathroom, I got some really good make-up." Is all the girl said before leading her toward the closest ladies room.

Rachel was confused, the only people to ever care about her was Blaze and his mother. But she was tired of bottling it up wrapping her hurt in cotton wool and putting on a shelf where no one could see it.

She wasn't going to spill her guts to this complete stranger, but she can take comfort in the fact that there was hope for humanity yet.

"Rachel berry," she answered the silent question that hovered between them.

"Quinn." She said simple. And Rachel smiled for the first time since leaving Blaze.

**A/N**

**So I know its crap! But give it a chance I'm sure I can pull this off. One way or another…**

**Okay some info, Quinn and Puck have never 'done it' and all possible children will be sired by Finn.**

**Blaze is my (and my sisters) creation, he has appeared in one of our twilight fanfic's.**

**Umm yeah any other questions just ask, and yeah…**

**Megz**

**When Rachel winds up in up in small town Ohio she may just find the one thing she wants most in the world. Love. friendly, fatherly, and maybe she might get really lucky and find it romantically too. R/P Q/F **


End file.
